Vestron Video Warning Screen
1st Warning (1982-1991) Vestron-Warning-Blue-BG.png Vestron-Video-Warning Co-of-Wolves.png 9DCB83E9-7A21-49C7-9B47-22AC37A2FA4A.jpeg Vestron-Video-International Notice.png Warning: On a blue background, we see the following text in white: THE MATERIAL ON THIS HOME VIDEO PRODUCT, INCLUDING VIDEOCASSETTE AND VIDEODISC, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT. IT IS FOR PRIVATE USE ONLY AND ANY OTHER USE INCLUDING COPYING, REPRODUCTION, OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE OR IN PART, IS PROHIBITED BY LAW. Variants: * A black variant was used on releases from Children's Video Library, as well as Vestron releases starting in mid-late 1986. * There exists an early version of this warning screen with the text in a different font and spaced out, and it was lowercased. The text reads "The material on this videocassette is protected by copyright. It is for private use only and any other use including copying, reproducing, or performance in public, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law." On early Laserdiscs such as Meatballs, "videodisc" replaces "videocassette" and the text is in Century Gothic. * On some early Vestron Video International releases in the UK, a notice that reads: 'A Release of Vestron Video International; A Division of Locus Group, B.V.' with an address appeared before this warning screen. On the Canadian VHS release of Evil Dead 2, the notice appears after the Vestron Video logo. * The 1986 UK VHS of Making Michael Jackson's Thriller has the warning on a dark blue background. The font of the warning is also slightly different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Fairly rare. Seen on Vestron releases until 1991, when Vestron was purchased by Live Entertainment, and Vestron titles from 1991 onward instead used the 1988 IVE warning. The early version is a really tough find, since it was mostly used with the first Vestron logo at the time (some releases with the second logo had it as well, with its last appearance being on the 1983 VHS of Young Doctors in Love). However, it was spotted as late as 1991, such as on a few Marvel Comics releases on VHS put out by Best Film and Video Corp. It was also used in tandem with the second Vestron logo (with the copyright variant). Surprisingly enough, the black variant appears on the 1990 Hi-Tops Video release of Madeline, preceding the 1987-1992 Media Home Entertainment warning. It appears on the UK pre-cert release of The Company of Wolves as well. 2nd Warning (1991-1992) IVE-FHE-Live-Avid-Artisan.jpg Vidmark-IVE-Live-FHE-Avid-Artisan.png Warning: Same as the 1988-2013 FHE/USA/Vidmark/IVE/Live/Avid/Trimark/Artisan/Lionsgate warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Vestron releases. INTERNATIONAL VERSIONS 1st Warning (Australia) (1982-1987) Vestron-Video Australia-Warning Conan-1.png Vestron-Video Australia-Warning Conan-2.png Vestron-Video Australia-Warning Conan-3.png Warning: On the same red background as the 2nd Vestron Video logo, the words: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THE FILM (INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK) COMPRISED IN THIS VIDEO CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY. ALL OTHER RIGHTS RESERVED. ANY UNAUTHORISED COPYING, EDITING, EXHIBITION, RENTING, EXCHANGING, HIRING, LENDING, PUBLIC PERFORMANCES, DIFFUSION, AND/OR BROADCAST OF THIS VIDEO IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. INFRINGEMENT OF THE RIGHTS OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER AND/OR THE TERMS OF THE CONTRACT FOR SALE OR HIRE OF THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAY LEAD TO CIVIL ACTION BEING TAKEN. INFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT MAY ALSO RESULT IN CRIMINAL OFFENCES PUNISHABLE BY FINES OR IMPRISONMENT. ...all scroll upwards. The words are white with black shadow effects. A little later, A RELEASE OF VESTRON VIDEO INTERNATIONAL A DIVISION OF LOCUS VIDEO GROUP, B.V. CATHARIJNESINGEL 49 3511 GC UTRECHT THE NETHERLANDS scroll up as well. FX/SFX: The words scrolling. Music/Sounds: A dramatic synthesised theme, known as "Expectation" by Paddy Kingsland, which was also used in numerous Chinese/Hong Kong film company logos Such as that of Chun Sing Film Company. Sometimes silent. Availability: Seen on Vestron Video releases only in Australia like Conan the Destroyer. 2nd Warning (United Kingdom} (1986-1987) Vestron-Video-International UK-Warning MLP-1.png Vestron-Video-International_UK-Warning_MLP-2.png Vestron-Video-International_UK-Warning_MyChauffeur-1.png Vestron-Video-International_UK-Warning_MyChauffeur-2.png Vestron-Music-Warning-Red-BG-1.png Vestron-Music-Warning-Red-BG-2.png Warning: On a black-red gradient background, we see the notice, "A release of VESTRON VIDEO INTERNATIONAL; a division of LOCUS VIDEO GROUP, B.V.; Catharijnesingel 49 3511 GC Utrecht The Netherlands", scroll up, followed by the warning info, reading: The material on this home video product, including videocassette and videodisc is protected by copyright. It is for private use only, and any other use including copying, reproduction, or performance in public, in whole or in part is prohibited by law. Variants: * On some releases, the background is completely black. * On Vestron Music Video releases, the background is red-pink. * Some releases have the "A release of" notice in an alternate font, and the text scrolls up faster. FX/SFX: The scrolling up of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on a few Vestron Video International releases only in the UK, such as the original VHS release of My Little Pony: The Movie (1986). The black background variant can be seen on My Chauffeur, while the Vestron Music Video variant appears on MTV Closet Classics. 3rd Warning (Australia) (1986-1989) Vestron-Video-Late-Australia-Warning#1.png Vestron-Video-Later-Australia-Warning#2.png Vestron-Video-Australia-Warning#3.png Warning A: On a black background, we see the text in a plain Helvetica font: A Release of Vestron Video International A Division of Locus Group B.V. Catharijnesingel 55, 3511 GC Utrecht The Netherlands Warning B: On a black background, we see the text in the same Helvetica font: WARNING THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THE FILM (INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK) COMPRISED IN THIS VIDEO CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY. ALL OTHER RIGHTS RESERVED. ANY UNAUTHORISED COPYING, EDITING, EXHIBITION, RENTING, EXCHANGING, HIRING, LENDING, PUBLIC PERFORMANCES, DIFFUSION, AND/OR BROADCAST OF THIS VIDEO CASSETTE OR ANY PART THEREOF IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. INFRINGEMENT OF THE RIGHTS OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER AND/OR THE TERMS OF THE CONTRACT FOR SALE OR HIRE OF THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAY LEAD TO CIVIL ACTION BEING TAKEN. INFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT MAY ALSO RESULT IN CRIMINAL OFFENSES PUNISHABLE BY FINES OR IMPRISONMENT. FX/SFX: * Warning A: None. * Warning B: The scrolling of the warning text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Vestron Video International releases in Australia. Editor's Note: None. 4th Warning (United Kingdom/Australia) (1987-1991) Vestron-Video-International UK-Warning Jacknife-1.png Vestron-Video-International UK-Warning Jacknife-2.png Warning: On a black background, a red sphere (from the Vestron Video International logo) zooms in with the following in the middle: a release of VESTRON VIDEO INTERNATIONAL a division of LOCUS VIDEO GROUP, B.V. Catharijnesingel 49 3511 GC Utrecht The Netherlands The words are white with black shadow effect. After a few moments the address flips around to reveal the warning info, reading: WARNING The material on this home video product, including videocassette and videodisc is protected by copyright. It is for private use only, and any other use including copying, reproduction, or performance in public, in whole or in part is prohibited by law. After a few seconds, the sphere zooms away, transitioning to the Vestron Video International logo. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming in and out, the flipping of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Seen on Vestron Video International releases in the United Kingdom and Australia like The Princess Bride, Jacknife, Little Monsters, Dirty Dancing, King of the Wind, UPworld and A Prayer for the Dying among others. Final note: In 1991, Vestron Video International collapsed, and the UK branch was rebranded under the name First Independent Films. Category:Warning Screens Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Lionsgate IDs